


SPC Fondation Bloody Mary 666

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Mary References, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: All has been said and done.





	1. Chapter 1

SPC 666 is Called BloodyMary better known as Meridian Munez/Meri Munez she is an Most Unusual Subject but she is Not Our Most Unusual Subject at SPC Fondation. This BloodyMary is more of An Beautiful and Seductive but destructive Vampiric Succubus that Appears In Mirrors,Restrooms,Bathtubs,Showers. Whom makes People's Eyes Bleed or Even Consumes The Eyes of Her Overzealous Male Victims Right Out Of Their Skulls,She Can Transform Into An Owl. Or Owl Like Humanoid or even transform Into A Wolf Or Wolf Humanoid,She Can Place An Evil Eye On Her Most Hated Targets,She Has Witch Like Powers examples include Telekinesis,Electrokinesis,Mind Reading,Mind Control,Telepathy,Spellcasting,Darkness Creation, Psychic Visions,Knowing Secrets,Stopping Time,Time Travel,  
Flight With Wings,  
Retractable Razer Sharp Claws. However SPC 666/The Bloody Mary also has Superhuman Strength,Superhuman Endurance,Superhuman Senses. And she/it can Shapeshift into Other Females she has Two Hearts and She Also Has Three Souls meaning That she has Two Twin Sisters named Marietta and Magdalena whom often share The Same Avater/Share The Same Body like An Familiar. Other observations include that Their Brown Eyes go White whenever they are Hungry For Blood,Eyes,Hearts and Have A Wing Span Of 50 Centimeters and They are 5.9 Inches Tall and they also weigh 95 pounds. They're Genetic DNA Says Hispanic,Colombian,Cuban and they also have Owl DNA and Wolf DNA along with Unknown DNA and They Do Look Very Hispanic with Black or Blonde hair Depending On Their Mood. Males encountering SPC 666 become Sexually Aroused and Even Take Off their clothes and Act Uncharacteristically and Females encountering SPC 666 become Jealous and Uncomfortable. BloodyMary/Meri Munez has Escaped about four Years ago and has been reported to be in Hawaii and in Other Places like Europe,Asian,American and she/it only kills Bad Men like Murderers,Rapists,Criminals,Cheaters,Lady Beaters,Pimps,Drug Dealers. While in SPC Fondation Custody she asks for Women's Clothes,Underwear,Shoes,Books,Cats,A Coffin To Sleep In For Three Hours because their souls Go To Hell/all Permission To Get These Things were granted. And she spoke in English and Spanish primary with Some Latin plus They Would Often Hoot or Howl and Contort In Unnatural Positions.


	2. Beyond SPC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori/remember you Die.

BloodyMary before she was Captured by SPC Fondation she was Part Of An Traveling Circus which she founded called Carnival Styrga and she and her spirit Sisters Marietta and Magdalena would lure and hunt Bad Men as Food and Sport with Their Styrga Coven called The Wise Wolfish Owls. And Their Vampire Shifter Subjects also had Special Powers like them and would also Hunt Down Bad People as Food and sport.


End file.
